In the end
by Eowyn93
Summary: El destino había llevado a Daryl y Carol a este momento. Era como si gravitaran el uno hacia el otro.


**In the end.**

Habían sido unos meses movidos. Habían perdido a mucha gente: Aaron, Sasha ..

Daryl había sido secuestrado y había escapado afortunadamente. Rick, Carol y los demás se habían encargado de los lobos en el último ataque a la ciudad. Casi no lo cuentan, pero lo importante es que habían desaparecido.

Alexandria estaría segura por ahora

…...

Carol estaba sentada en el porche de casa mirando el cielo estrellado Pensando en todo lo que habían perdido y habían ganado.

Acababa de volver de casa de Jessie de ver como estaba Sam que había resultado herido en uno de los incendios durante el ataque. El chico estaba bien y había insistido en preparar unas galletas con Carol. Aunque Carol intentara alejarse de Sam, terminaba con él jugando o animandolo.

La verdad es que Carol prefería no pensar que pasaría si perdía a otro niño.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó que estaba siendo observada hasta que notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado:

Aunque ya no haya lobos, no es seguro que estés aquí fuera sola- le dijo Daryl mirándola de reojo- Aunque sea la "bad ass" de aquí

¿La bad ass?- le preguntón con media sonrisa Carol

Sí, bad ass, reina del apocalipsis.. así te llaman por aquí- le dijo él con esa sonrisa que solo era para ella.

Se sentaron en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo. Para ellos nunca lo era.

Estuvieron así bastante rato hasta que Carol se giró a mirarlo y vió como tenía una herida en la mano.

Ven- le decía dandole la mano Carol- tenemos que curarte esa herida.

Bah, no es nada- le decía Daryl sin mirarla

¿ por favor? -

Daryl la miró y no sabía si era por su mirada de cansancio que le hizo caso o porque quería estar más tiempo con ella. Cogió su mano y entraron en la casa con cuidado de no despertar a los que estaban dentro.

…...

No me vas a contestar si te pregunto como te los hecho, ¿verdad?- le decía Carol mientras le vendaba la herida con cuidado.

A Daryl le seguía sorprendiendo la ternura y calma con la que hacía las cosas. Viéndola ahí sentada en el suelo con él, vendando su mano con cuidado de no hacerle daño.. le costaba creer que esa dulce Carol era la misma que mataba a lobos como si fueran hormigas. Quizás eso le fascinaba tanto de ella. Era fuerza y ternura.

Bueno, ya está, no te vuelvas a hacer daño eh pookie ?- le decía ella medio sonriendo.

Lo normal es que se hubieran separado y cada uno se hubiera ido por su lado. Pero esta noche no

No sabían por qué pero esta noche no querían separse, gravitaban el uno hacia el otro. Carol se sentó mirando hacia Daryl, y Daryl no se apartó.Carol suspiró.

¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Daryl con esa voz medio pasota que tenía siempre

Te echaba de menos.. - le confesó ella mientras agarraba su mejilla y le miraba detenidamente.

Daryl no se apartó al tacto de la mano de ella. Al contrario, disfrutó de ello. No podía parar de mirarla a los ojos.

…...

La escena resultaría curiosa a cualquiera que los conociera. Carol sentada de rodillas delante de Daryl sujetando su mejilla y Daryl mirandola a los ojos. Como si fueran los únicos en el mundo. Como si no estuvieran en mitad de un apocalipsis.

Quería ir a por ti.. - confesó Daryl

¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó confundida.

Cuando Rick te echó.. cuando ese coche te atropelló..- decía él mientras bajaba la mirada. No podía pensar en cuantas veces había estado a punto de perderla

Hey.. - le decía ella mientras agarrar su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos- sabes que en el momento no podías hacer nada.. me salvaste de todas formas.. además es lo que tu dijiste, tenemos que empezar de nuevo

¿Cómo lo haces?- le preguntó él ensimismado.

¿A qué te refieres? - le dijo ella

Decir siempre lo que la gente necesita oír. Lo que necesito oír...- esta vez era su turno de coger su mejilla- a veces pienso en la mujer que te has convertido.. en lo mucho que has cambiado.. a veces me río cuando a la gente le da más miedo tú, mi mejor amiga, que yo con mis pintas-

Los dos se rieron mirandose fijamente sin poder dejar de dos estaban muy nerviosos y a la vez muy calmados, como si algo inevitable pero a la vez muy esperado estuviera a punto de pasar.

¿ Te ríes porque te da envidia que a la gente le de yo más miedo, eh?- dijo ella medio riendo.

No.. me río porque si te conocieran de verdad, si te miraran a los ojos sabrían que eres un maldito ángel en la tierra- dijo él mientras cerraba los ojos, con miedo de lo que acaba de decir.

Al no oír ninguna reacción, abrió los ojos y vió como ella medio sonreía mientras se le escapaba una lágrima. Daryl se acercó más aún y le secó la lágrima con ternura.

Daryl..- le decía ella

Quiero besarte..dime que no lo quieres y olvidaremos ésto- le dijo Daryl pegando su frente con la suya- dime que no sientes lo mismo..

No puedo.. hazlo- dijo ella suspirando

Y Daryl la besó . Con ternura, con amor. Había evitado pensar en ella de esa manera demasiado tiempo, pero desde que él había vuelto se sentía cada vez más y más atraido hacia ella. Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella y ella de él. Era inevitable que pasara.

Gracias Daryl.. - le decía ella- por volver a mí.

No.. gracias a ti.. gracias por llegar a mi vida- y con ésto, Daryl la calló con un beso.

Mientras acariciaban sus rostros y se besaban, la tumbó en el suelo, dispuesto a demostrarle cuanto la quería.

Al final, sí podían salvar gente. Ella le había salvado.


End file.
